Richard
in "Rules of Popularity: Reputation"}} Richard is a supporting character and a former antagonist of Candy Series. He made his debut in Seasons of Blossom: Growing Up. Richard is recognized as one of the 'Princes' in Sacred Hearts Primary School. History When Richard was in kindergarten, he was often ridiculed and bullied by two wealthy fraternal twins. Richard's endurance to their bullying, however, could no longer be restrained one day as he physically attacked them after the two broke a toy of his. His physical confrontation soon got him expelled after the kindergarten received complaints from the twin's parents. The incident greatly saddened his mother. Richard soon vowed not to disappoint her again and chose to be more forgivable and open minded to those around him. Physical Appearance Richard is a handsome young boy. He is around the same height as Anthony and is rather slender. He can sometimes be found wearing his school's basketball jersey, and at other times, seen wearing different clothing that is part of the latest trend during that certain period of time. He has fair skin, gold eyes and messy brown hair. Personality Richard first appears as a charming, well-mannered, modest and polite person, but it was later revealed that Richard has a split personality; he holds high standards for people and often mocks and look down upon them if they do not meet his expectations. Snarky and critical, he often rejects invitations or favors from those that he abhors and constantly sniped them unbeknownst. And Sofia was the only person whom knew Richard's true colors. However, Richard's attitude changes after some time thanks to Sofia. He became more light-hearted and serene to the people around him and learnt to accept their flaws. Relationships Family Mrs. Chen Mrs. Chen is Richard's mother. Friends Unnamed 6B class friends Richard seems to be in good terms with the few friends of his. They can be recognized as Richard's basketball teammates and were frequently seen practicing basketball together. Anthony Corey Emilia and Joni Not much interaction seen between Richard and Emilia and Joni. Qistina Corey Hansel Jacob Love Interests Sofia See Rifia Mia See Rimia Zara See Riczara Enemies/Neutral Charles Charles is a supporting character of Candy Series and is also Richard's former enemies. Charles and Richard fought with each other in Season of Blossoms: Growing Up since Richard made fun of Mia's body odor, and in the end, got scolded and punished by Mrs. Lawson. The two of them eventually warmed up with each other. This was shown when Richard allowed Charles to watch Corey, himself and his friends in their basketball practice. Their relationship was further improved when Richard was one of the few whom volunteered to help Charles with his studies in school in The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement. The two put aside their animosity as they were seen helping out each other. Derek Derek's Wingmen Rich Twins Synopsis Seasons of Blossom: Growing Up Little Ladies: Courtesy Keeping You Waiting: Time Management Boys & Girls Rule!: Growing Up A Class Effort: Leadership During the preparations for the school's upcoming bazaar, Richard happened to walk pass Charles' class with his friend and dissed Charles when he sees him. Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Carly claimed that he and Mia was a couple. He also helped Charles, Corey and Anthony to bring Jacob to them. Athletic Ace: Sports The Hero's Quest: Self-Improvement Facing Our Fears: Superstitions Spick & Span: Cleanliness Stress-Busters: Stress Management Other Media Candy Cuties Richard, along with all the characters are featured in the spin-off Candy Cuties series. Richard appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.8 Abilities Sportsmanship Richard displayed his skills at basketball, and was known to be the Vice-President of Sacred Hearts Primary School's Basketball team. Mental Intellect Others Other Media Candy Cuties Richard along with all the other characters of Candy Series are featured in the Candy Cuties Series. Richard appears in: * Candy Cuties Vol.8 * Candy Cuties Vol.10 Trivia * Some of Richard's personal information were revealed in the official Candy Series characters' stats: ** Richard's star sign is Scorpio. Therefore, his birthday falls between October 24 to November 22. ** Richard's blood type is A. ** Richard's favorite things are basketball, trends, shopping and fashion. * In the Mandarin version of Spick & Span: Cleanliness, Richard's surname was changed to 'Lee' (李), when it should be 'Chen' (陈). There is a possibility that 'Lee' (李) might be his mother's maiden name, as it has been foreshadowed in several past books that circulates around the theory that his mother is a mistress. References Navigation Category:Sacred Hearts Primary School Students Category:Year 6 Category:Male Category:Year 6 Students Category:Characters Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Student Category:Year 6 Student Category:Chens Category:Former Antagonists